Issus
|Full title}} • • |Affectionate name used primarily by Hankvi}} |Row 6 title=Height |Row 6 info=4'8"}} Story Timeline Issus is a fairy native to the Wonder Jungle. Even before becoming a Witch, they used their natural -traveling prowess to influence the multiverse in subtle ways, traveling with revolutionaries as a familiar "Clockwork Fairy". However, due to their carelessness, they had displaced several entities throughout time and had overall caused a lot of confusion for generations. In -188 ADC, they were enlisted to join the Ludusian Witches, since Issus was born with a piece of the Subconscious fragment already in them. When the witch hunts broke out six years later, they led Mainyu to a gate of time on the planet so that they could escape their reach, and by request of Hankvl who knew about Hankvi's presence on Ludus, they went about a century and half into the future. Timeline Having gotten to Hankvi in his arrival on Ludus at a clocktower in an abandoned Nazcan outpost, they informed him of the planets' situation and about the knowledge they had relating to the taming of Monsters, information which was undoubtedly useful for him. However, before Hank had set off, he showed his affection towards them which caught them off-guard, having shared their interests for adventure and their past of being hunted down (Hankvi by the Alternian trolls for unknown reasons and Issus from the gridmasks during the witch hunts). Shortly after, both Issus and Hank were surrounded by witch-hating gridmasks under control of the Nazcans. Hankvi was then forced to put Issus into being executed but failed in killing his friend he never gotten a chance to love. Ticked off in wanting him to kill them instead of the crowd, Issus lashed out at Hank and accidentally slapped on his forehead, which knocked him out and made him enraged with no such recall of being called Hankvi. After putting up a hopeless fight and having their dress torn, one eye pulled out of their socket and plenty of bruises over, he finally puts Issus out of their misery with a swift decapitation. Hankvi woke up a little later and had to fight through a heavy migraine while dealing with the pressure from Zachary and mostly Revelian for Hank's attempt to kill Ludicrine. Hank discovers the decapitated body of Issus and cries over while not remembering either event happened, until he took a look over the bloodied mithril hatchet with flashes of his memories. Hank pleaded for forgiveness and placed himself upfront that he would work for LDZX until the day he dies, not letting their word fall on deaf ears. Hank then kissed the head of Issus, much to the other threes' disgust and buried them near the clocktower. Upon later events, their 1/13th of the Subconscious Fragment is believed to have been taken from their corpse by Mori. Timeline In the Fixed Timeline, Hankvi goes to the outpost and meets up with Issus of the fixed timeline, but due to his knowledge from his doomed self, he skips over the whole dialogue they would have to share and walks off. It is unknown about Issus' fate after this. Timeline Timeline In this timeline, events are mirrored from the Alpha until up to 6/23/-53 ADC - The day Issus was meant to be executed. With the help of Issus' time powers, Hankvi managed to kill off the gridmasks instead of executing Issus as planned and ran off along with them as soon as they saw a survivor of the crowd. They were in disbelief stating that themselves they're better off dead. After talking out that Hank found a new purpose in life, Issus agreed to become his life partner, and would go on adventures wherever he goes. Such a move, however, would mean that both Hank and Issus would have a harder time to trust others and meeting up with the LDZX crew much later than in the Alpha timeline. At some point, they also make a child that would go by the name of Chariel Guidza by artificial means due to Issus not having a gender and Hank having the reproduction process require a Mother Grub. About that time when Hank becomes a father to a "son", he had to look for a job and decided to join the LDZX corporations. Later, not wanting for Caledonia to hold the entire power of the Subconscious Fragment of the Mindstone, Leviathan somehow communed with the last of her living Witches, Issus, requesting that they make sure no one obtain it from them, lest it then be transferred to Caledonia. However, Mori and Caledonia were able to catch Issus off guard, putting them to sleep, and then taking the fragment from their body. Hankvi arrived before the two could get away, and attacked Caledonia, before being subdued by Mori. Issus woke up again, and was then once more put under a sleeping spell, though presumably not before being able to see the scene. For the next month, Mori and Cal would try to look for a memory-erasing spell, while keeping Hankvi and Issus captive. During that month, Hankvl effectively replaced Hankvi during work taking vacations or calling in sick as necessary, and both Caledonia and Mori had to take care of Chariel as babysitters without arising suspicion. Upon later finding a spell that would erase their memories of the events without causing any other damage to their minds, Mori and Cal performed the spell on the Guidza family, and then made things out to appear as the illusion they had set up. Though, upon Hankvi having a short bit of memory that his captor's had not thought to erase, one of Mori and Caledonia arguing with one another, he became suspicious of them, and shared the information with Issus, who, in light of lacking their 1/13th of the Subconscious Fragment now, believed there was enough reason to suspect those two as culprits. Hankvi tried to tell the others about it, so as to have Mori be caught for their actions, but none of the LDZX gang believed him, as Hankvl had been filling in as a replacement for the past month or so, something that Hankvi did not know of, and his believed presence in the workplace poked holes in his story of having been taken captive. Unable to convince others of what had happened, the Guidza family was left to hold Mori and Caledonia in silent contempt from then on out. Gallery FS_Issus_Sprite.png|Feastings sprite, perhaps outdated; by Mori Hankvi&Issus.png|Issus and Hankvi together... in ; by Hank Category:Characters Category:Ludusian Witches Category:Fairies